Hope FIN ALTERNATIVE D'ALLEGIANT
by BansheeOfDream
Summary: <html><head></head>NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU ALLEGIANT (Divergente tome 3) : Tris est en vie, mais dans un profond comas. Tobias sera prêt à tout pour qu'elle se réveille, mais jusqu'où ? La guerre continue malgrès tout, si Tris ce réveille, sera t-elle prête à devoir affronter ce qui sera.. Sa plus grande bataille ? Saura t-elle gérer sa relation avec Tobias ?</html>
1. Prologue

_La seule chose que nous apprend la mort, est qu'il est urgent d'aimer._

_Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt_

_Prologue_

__Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors mais une douleur insupportable ne cesse de frapper dans ma cage thoracique à chaque battement de mon cœur.  
>J'entends tout, mais je ne peux rien voir, mes yeux restent clos.<br>Alors j'essaie de bouger, rien, pas un battement de cils, pas un mouvement.  
>Je sens la panique monter en moi.<br>_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_  
>Tout est froid autour de moi, <em>j'ai froid, <em>je me souviens du sérum de la Mort, de David puis c'est le trou noir. Rien.

Plusieurs heures ont dû s'écouler depuis mon « réveil ». Pourquoi me laisse-t-on seule ici ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je veux qu'on me laisse sortir d'ici, je crie de toute mes forces mais rien ne s'échappe de ma bouche, aucun son, aucun bruit et alors que je me débats intérieurement, des bruits pas se rapproche de moi, lentement, irrégulier, _deux_, deux personnes sont là et puis un sanglot, celui de Christina me parvint aux oreilles, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Je voudrais lui dire que je suis là, _je suis là._

Puis une voix, grave, douce, un peu enroué, _Tobias_, il est là, Tobias est là.  
>Une fureur monstre me dévora les entrailles, je griffe tout ce qui est à l'intérieur de moi, pour lui dire que je l'entends, que je suis là, je donnerais tout pour voir ses yeux. <em>Que m'est-il arrivé bon sang ?! <em>Et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, tel une caresse, douce, ce baiser à un goût d'eau salé, des larmes, il pleure, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de pleurer, surtout devant Christina, ça doit être grave. Et je souhaite de toutes mes forces pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, lui rendre son baiser, lui dire que je suis là. Je l'entendis tomber à genou et pleurer. Sa phrase et sa voix brisée me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc :

« Elle est morte, elle est morte, elle est morte... »

Je suis morte ? Mais non, je ne peux pas être morte, je suis bien là. « Tobias, Tobias je suis là, je t'en supplie Tobias, je suis là, je ne suis pas _morte _! » mais ces pensées restèrent en travers de ma gorge, sans pouvoir sortir tels un animal en cage. Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? Pourquoi pensent-ils que je suis _morte_ ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je ne possède aucun droit sur les livres « divergente », ce sont purements des fictions inventées par moi-même et tout revient à l'auteur des livres, Veronica Roth._

**Tobias POV**

Après être allé voir... son corps, je suis retourné dans ma chambre.

Christina a tenu me raccompagné, craignant que je ne craque à nouveau, elle a probablement raison, les images de son corps, froid et pâle ne peuvent plus sortir de ma tête, comme ancré, coller comme des aimants, j'aurais juré d'avoir senti un souffle sur mon visage quand je l'ai embrassé, mais la voir dans cet état m'a fait comprendre que je me trompais, j'avais rêvé et c'est pour ça que je me suis effondré.

Je me sens fatiguer, faible, je veux juste pleurer, je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul, je veux juste... oublier. Je m'allonge sur le lit, la place à côté de moi est froide, vide.. Je prends mon coussin et le serre de toutes mes forces entre mes bras.  
>C'est là que j'aperçois un petit tas noir, je l'attrape et c'est son t-shirt, le sien, les larmes aux yeux, je le respire et là, tout revient, comme une vague déferlant sur un océan infini : ma rencontre avec elle, l'initiation chez les Audacieux, les couteaux, quand je lui ai montré mes pires craintes et avouer mon nom, notre premier baiser, dans ce gouffre, la simulation, quand j'ai cru qu'elle était morte chez les Erudits, ici, tout. Absolument tout, mais elle est morte.<p>

_Morte_, ce mot devient alors une réalité dans mon esprit, comme quand on se prend une grosse claque, mais là, c'est plutôt un poignard qui se plante dans mon cœur.

Un accès de rage m'envahis, me remue les entrailles, je me lève d'un coup et je détruis tout ce qui est à ma portée, j'ignore le craquement sonore dans ma main et la douleur qui s'en suivi, elle doit être cassée.  
>La poussière vole autour de moi, il ne reste plus rien, je m'en fiche et toujours avec son t-shirt à la main, je me laisse glisser le long du mur et met ma tête entre mes genous, le t-shirt contre ma poitrine et je pleure, toute ma colère restante se transforme en une douleur insoutenable qui me tord et brise le cœur à la fois, cette douleur se propage dans tout mon corps, et pour l'évacuer, je pleure, en priant pour qu'elle disparaisse avec mes larmes.<p>

||•||

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, ce qui me fait sortir de la bulle que je m'étais crée, je ne veux voir personne, je me fiche de tout, je la veux juste elle, mais c'est impossible, puisqu'elle est morte.

Quelqu'un entre et je l'entends pousser un grognement et quelques paroles inaudible et je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Zeke, laisse-moi tranquille. » **je lui lance sans même lui adresser un regard.**

Je sais que Zeke m'en veut, pour avoir causé l'explosion qui a mit son frère, Uriah, dans le comas, il ne se réveillera jamais, ils vont bientôt le débrancher, de toutes façons, ça ne fera qu'ajouté de la souffrance, des remords et des regrets à mes épaules, un poids à supporter en plus.

« Ecoute mec, tu sais ce que je pense, on est dans la même merde, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tout détruire comme ça.. » **dit Zeke**

Je relève la tête et je le vois ses yeux rouges, il a pleuré, super...

«Zeke, elle est morte, **je lâche un sanglot**, putain elle est morte.. Et Urie va mourir à cause de moi et...** je craque**, TOUT EST A CAUSE DE MOI BORDEL ! **je me relève en vitesse, envoyant valser le t-shirt qui était encore dans ma main**, C'EST DE _MA_ FAUTE SI TON FRERE VA ETRE DEBRANCHE, J'AURAIS DU _LA_ CROIRE AU LIEU DE NITA ! C'EST AUSSI DE _MA_ FAUTE SI ELLE EST MORTE ! **ma voix se brise, **J'AURAIS DU ETRE _AVEC_ ELLE ! »

Je frappe dans le mur à côté, la douleur dans ma main revient, j'avais oublié qu'elle était probablement cassée, maintenant c'est même sûr.

« Quatre, je sais que tu te sens coupable à propos d'elle, mais c'est Caleb qui devait y aller et tu sais que peut importe ce qu'il lui a fait, il reste son frère et je...** il pleure à présent** Je sais que Nita t'a manipuler, je ne peux pas effacer ça, je te pardonnerais, pas maintenant, pas complètement du moins, mais.. Putain Quatre, c'est pas ta faute ! Je sais ce que tu vis merde ! Urie va être débrancher et.. **je le regarde, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, sur les miennes aussi, il s'arrête de parler puis soupir, **Ecoute, je suis venu te dire que Mattews d'attendait dans son bureau.. **il hésita**, Et que je voudrais que tu sois là, pour Urie... »

-Je viendrais.. **dis-je, doucement.** »

Zeke secoue sa tête, me serre dans des bras, soupir puis s'en va en ajoutant :  
>« 'Faudrait que tu ranges un peu. »<br>Et ses paroles restent suspendu dans les airs.

||•||

Je suis dans son bureau, Mattew me parle, mais il y a comme du coton dans mes oreilles qui m'empêchent de l'entendre, lorsque mon regard ce pose sur lui je remarque enfin qu'il attend une réponse de ma part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a dis ? **Lui demandais-je, il soupira.**

-Je te disais que nous avons trouvé des activités exterieurs, des groupes adverses et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami, nous avons aussi recemment découvert que nos stocks de nourriture avait diminué, nous ne sommes pas sans pensé qu'ils y sont pour quelques choses, à ce stade, les choses pourraient empirer et nous allons entrer en guerre très bientôt ! **Il l'avait dit sur un ton de détresse.**

-Et en quoi cela me concerne t-il ? **Je lui demandais indifférent à son explication.**

-Sa te concerne car, tu es un de nos meilleurs soldats, tu pourrais former les plus jeunes au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.

-Et si je refuse ? **Je l'avais dis sur un ton de défi, il ne me quittait pas des yeux.**

-Tu ne peux pas refuser To...

-Quatre. Je m'appelle Quatre. **Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait m'appeler par mon vrai nom.**

Il secoua sa tête tout en soupirant, il avait bien comprit pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

-Je comprends ta situation, si tu veux en parler je peux très bien demander aux psycho...

-Non.

Je refusais catégoriquement de me confier, sauf peut-être à Christina, la seule à l'avoir connue presque aussi bien que moi, pas autant, mais plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Comme tu le voudras **dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, m**ais tu nous aidera, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Super.

-Je te donne un mois pour essayer de... d'aller un peu mieux.

Un mois ? C'était beaucoup trop court, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais passer à autre chose un jour, arriver à tourner la page.

-Ok lui dis-je malgré tout. Je peux y aller ? **J'en avais assez de l'entendre, je me leva de ma chaise et me dirigea vers la porte.**

-Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux toujours venir... en parler, essaye de sortir un peu.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils **crachais-je tout en claquant la porte.**

||•||

Quelques jours sont passés depuis ma discutions avec Mattew, on a aussi débranché Urie, c'est toujours aussi dur de perdre quelqu'un.

Je traine dans les couloirs sans but précis, tel un fantôme, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle est derrière moi et quel prononcera mon nom en souriant, mais à la place j'entends Cara qui m'appelle au bout du couloir, je l'ignore, espérant qu'elle me laisse tranquille, bien sûr que non elle ne me laissera pas..

« Quatre ! **je m'arrête, ça me manque de ne plus l'entendre dire mon vrai nom. **Quatre, enfin... Euh, le médecin voudrait de parler, dans son bureau, c'est très urgent, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais tu devrais vraiment te gr...

-Oui j'ai compris,** je dis impatient,** j'y vais.. » **Et je la laisse.**

||•||

****Je toque à la porte du Dr. Gilburn , j'entre, il est assis à son bureau, buvant son café tout en regardant de divers dossiers, il relève la tête, affichant un grand sourire., c'est un homme un peu grassouillet, mais qui a toujours l'air de bonne humeur.

« Ah ! Quatre ! Cara vous a dit que j'avais besoin de vous voir, parfait. **il se lève de sa chaise et s'adosse à son bureau, en me fixant, son expression joyeuse a disparu pour laisser place à une expression grave, sérieuse.** Je voulais vous parler à propos de mademoiselle Béat..

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, s'il vous plait.** le coupais-je, il avait l'air étonné, l'évocation de son nom ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie qui me broyait les entrailles.**

-De... La patiente... j'ai bien compris que vous étiez très proche et dans les circonstences actuelle, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous informer en prem...

-Venez en au fait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. **Dis-je, je sentais la rage des jours précédent qui revenait, je ne voulais pas qu'on me parle d'elle, c'était trop dur et les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, Dr. Gilburn avait l'air frustré que je lui coupe la parole à chacune de ses phrases.**

-Et bien, c'est plutôt compliqué.. Comme vous le savez.. elle c'est fait tiré dessus et a succomber à ses blessures,**c'est trop, je vais craquer**, et sur la demande de Christina et de la vôtre, nous allions l'incinérer, **ajouta-t-il, redoutant ma réponse, mais je reste muet, **et nous effectuons toujours des... tests avant de... de le faire.

_Que veut-il dire par là ?_ Il doit voir qu'il a éveillé ma curiosité, car son regard s'illumine.

-Nous avons donc fait ces tests et nous avons remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez.. elle**, il marque une pause puis soupir voyant que je m'impatiente, surtout quand on parle d'elle,** et...

-Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?! **J'hurle presque à présent, il a vraiment l'air en colère cette fois-ci , il craque.**

-Nous avons détecté une activité cérébrale !  
>Ces mots me figèrent sur place<br>-Une activité cérébrale ? **je répète, presque comme un murmure**

-C'est tout à fait incroyable, c'est extrêmement rare, nous avons approfondi la chose et avons détecté un souffle, très très faible, mais asser pour permettre un battement de cœur, lui aussi très faible, tout fait penser qu'elle est morte, sa températures, la couleurs de sa peau et toutes les conditions semblable à un mort, on peut dire qu'elle est dans un état extrême que nous appellons « EMI », autrement-dit « Experience de Mort Imminente » et nous ne savons pas ce qui va suivre, nous l'avons hospitalisé au plus vite,** il y a un brin d'excitation dans sa voix**, mais Quatre, elle est en vie. »

« _Elle est en vie_ », ses dernier mots rentrèrent dans ma poitrine, comme une bulle de chaleur qui remplit mon cœur qui avait été si froid ces derniers temps et qui se propagât dans tout mon être, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Elle est vivante, _Tris_, _ma_ Tris est _vivante_. 

**||•||**

**Note : Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (un peu court je trouve aha!). Merci pour vos review, vos follow etc.. En si peu de temps... j'espère faire de mon mieux pour que cette fiction vous plaise.  
>Je sais aussi que l'idée est déjà vue etc, mais je compte vraiment faire différemment tout au long de l'histoire, on va dire que les premiers chapitres seront un peu «eau de rose» et « déjà vue » mais je pense vraiment ne pas continuer dans cette voie, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, je ne peux rien vous promettre sur la santé des personnages ! Tout le monde sera en danger dans ma fiction ^^ ! <strong>

**Ne vous attendez pas à un monde de bisounours avec des bébés Fourtris partout ! Je fais cette fiction car je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que l'histoire ce finissait si brutalement.  
>Je le répète, je n'ai aucun droits sur les livres, j'èspère que cette fiction vous plaira et j'essayerais de m'en tenir à un chapitre les mercredi OU jeudi (ce sont les moments où je suis la plus disponible pour écrire.), il faudra juste savoir que je passe mon brevet (collège) cette année, donc si je suis un peu en retard sur la diffusion des chapitres, c'est tout à fait normal (études avant tout..), enfin bon, j'espère vraiment que vous apprecirez et je vous souhaite une très bonne journéesoirée !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je ne possède absolument rien sur la trilogie « Divergent ». Tout revient à son auteur, Veronica Roth.**

_**Excusez-moi pour mon retard... Ma connexion internet nous avais laché et j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel... Et je n'ai pas pu trouver le courage d'écrire. Mais ceci m'a inspiré beaucoup de chose pour la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Enjoy **_

•xxx•

_« Il y a deux choix fondamentaux dans la vie : accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ou accepter la responsabilité de les changer. » Denis Waitley._

Tris POV

Je suis dans le noir depuis longtemps, j'avais froid, perdu dans l'obscurité. Mais tout c'est réchauffer d'un coup. Tout est devenu plus clair.

La pièce où je me trouve est si lumineuse qu'elle m'en fait mal aux yeux. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, aucune porte, je ne peux même pas voir les murs. Je remarque que je porte un t-shirt et un pantalon blanc tous les deux, mais je suis pieds nus.

«-Y'a quelqu'un ici ? » Ma voix me semblais plus clair, plus aigu que d'habitude. Elle raisonne dans l'immensité de l'endroit où je suis.

Mais personne ne répond, je suis seule. Je commence à marcher. Mon cœur bat à chaque fois que mes pieds touchent le sol froid. _Cette salle n'a-t-elle vraiment aucune limite ?_

_«-_Salut toi.,** fit une voix derière moi, une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.**

-Uriah ? **Murmurais-je tout en me retournant.**

-Je t'ai manqué ?

Il avait toujours son beau sourire. Celui qui reste dans votre esprit et vous met de bonne humeur. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'avoir une réponse que je me jette dans ses bras. Je vois qu'il porte les mêmes vêtements que moi.

-Où sommes-nous ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Tu es dans le comas ! **J'ai dis la dernière phrase sur un ton accusateur.**

Il hésita, comme s'il craignait ma réaction. Il pinça les lèvres et dit finalement :

-Je suis mort, Tris, ont m'a débranché il y a quelques jours. J'étais déjà mort de toutes façons... Et pour l'endroit où on est, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est ton esprit, petite !

_Mort ?_ Uriah est _mort ?_ Non c'est impossible... Il devait se réveiller !

-Mais si tu es mort... Pourquoi je te vois ?

J'étais perdue, confuse. Sans aucun souvenir des événements passés.

-Tris... **il me regarde avec pitié, je déteste ça.** Tu vas devoir faire un choix... Tu es en train de mourir. Du moins ton esprit. Tu peux choisir de partir, ou de te réveiller.

-Je suis en train de mourir ?... Je peux me réveiller ?...

Ses soit-disant explication m'embrouillaient l'esprit plus qu'autre chose. J'essayais de me remémorer ses derniers jours : je me suis réveillée paralysée, j'ai appris que j'étais en train de mourir, je dois faire le choix de « définitivement » mourir ou de survivre, je revois mon meilleur ami qui est apparemment mort... Tout ce bouscule dans ma tête.

-C'est compliqué **répont-il en soupirant.**

-ça, tu l'as dit **grommelais-je **Quel est le bon côté de... de la mort ?

-Tu ne souffre plus.

Il avait répondu sans même réfléchir. Plus de souffrance, cela fait un moment que j'en rêve... N'ai-je pas le droit à du repos moi aussi ?

Depuis mon arrivée chez les Audacieux, toute ma vie à basculer. Je me demande ce qui serais arrivée s'il n'y avait jamais eu l'attaque des Erudits ?

Si je n'avais jamais quittée les Altruistes. Une vie remplie de gris, de temps en temps je serai allée voir mes parents, ils seraient encore en vie.

Si nous n'avions jamais été que des rats de laboratoires pour le Bureau ? ,

Et si je n'avais jamais été Divergente ?

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur comme à chaque fois que je réfléchis, j'aperçois Uriah qui retient un sourire, ce tic l'a toujours beaucoup amusé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ignore ce dernier.

Suis-je prête à partir ? Ma tâche est-elle vraiment fini dans ce monde ?

-Mais tu devraS abandonner tous ceux que tu aimes... **poursuit-il,** ta famille, tes amis, tout ce dont tu avais imaginé quand tu seras vieux...

-Je n'ai plus de famille... Si ce n'est mon frère. Je me suis sacrifiée pour lui, je suppose, car il reste avant tout mon frère. Je lui ai dit que je le pardonnais... mais il n'est plus entièrement ma famille à mes yeux...

-Et Tobias ?

L'évocation de son nom remontèrent une vague de souvenir souvenirs à la surface. Je me souviens encore du soir dans sa salle de bain, chez les Altruistes. Quand il m'a dit qu'il serait ma famille. Je peux encore sentir son souffle me chatouiller les oreilles. Je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai laissé seul.

-Tobias... **répétais-je dans un murmure**, Oh mon dieu... Je veux lui dire que je suis désolée... Urie, s'il te pl...

-Ce n'est pas si facile, Tris. **Il me coupa la parole **puis,** il soupira,** tu te rends compte que tu as le choix de pouvoir décider ? Certaine personnes n'ont pas le choix, toi si.

-Urie... **je sentais les larmes affluer dans mes yeux**, je suis perdue...

Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Je sais, mais écoutes moi bien, **il met ses mains sur mes épaules et plonge son regard dans le mien, il a perdu son expression joyeuse, il a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux**, tu n'es pas une pansycake, ok ? Tu trouveras. Ne t'inquiète pas, quelques sois le choix que tu feras je serais là pour te surveiller...

Il avait l'air presser, impatient, comme si le temps lui manquait.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par l...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il a déjà disparu.

-Urie ?

Je me tourne et retourne dans tous les sens. J'hurle son nom, mais il a disparu, il est parti.

Je n'arrête pas de marcher jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un m'appeler derrière moi.

-Béatrice...

J'arrête de bouger, comme paralysée, je me tourne lentement, comme si j'avais peur. Il y a ma mère et mon père, main dans la main. Ils sourient tous les deux.

-Maman ? Papa ?

Je courrais déjà dans leurs bras. Leurs odeurs m'avaient manqué. Je pleure, les larmes ne veulent pas arrêter de couler. Ils m'ont tellement manqué...

-Oh Béatrice, ma chérie... **souffla mon père près de mon oreille**

-Nous sommes si fier de toi ,**continua ma mère**, tellement...

Je ne voulais plus les quitter, les perdre une deuxième fois. Je les serres comme un étau.

-Béatrice dit mon père, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Je comprend tout de suite le discours qui va suivre, mon choix. J'explose devant eux.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours MOI qui dois faire des choix ? La vie ne peut t'elle pas me laisser un peu ?! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de mal pour mériter ça ?..

Je suis interrompus par une douleur à la poitrine. Celle qui vous brûle de l'intérieur. Vous consumes petit à petit. Ca me fait mal... J'ai mal...

Ma mère me reprend dans ses bras, plus fort cette fois-ci, des sanglots interminables s'échappe de moi.

-Je sais mon ange, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Comme elle faisait quand j'étais petite et que je me blessais. Mon père nous rejoind et nous restons comme cela pendant de longue minute, sans parler.

Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de devoir choisir pour tout le monde. Quoi que je fasse, je ferais du mal à au moins une personne.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre **murmurais-je**. J'en ai assez de perdre tous ceux qui compte à mes yeux...

-Nous serons toujours là Béatrice, peut importe ce que tu décides, nous serons fiers de toi. **Murmura ma mère à son tour.**

Ils m'embrassent à tour de rôle, m'étreignent. Leur chaleur aussi m'avait manqué, celle d'une mère et d'un père. Qui vous protège et qui vous aime plus que leurs propres vie. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi... Pour moi...

Je les serre un peu plus fort, craignant de les perdre à nouveau... Mais mes bras se referme dans le vide et un souffle glacial me percute.

Un accès de rage m'envahie. Je me met à hurler, puis à courir, jusqu'à l'épuisement, plutôt jusqu'à ce que j'heurte deux grandes masses devant moi.

_Je vais voir tout mes proches morts ?!_

Will et Al sont là, tous les deux. Ce sont bien les dernières personnes que j'ai envie de voir, je suis responsable de leurs morts à tous les deux. J'ai causé la mort de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je n'ose pas les regarder dans les yeux, mais eux, me fixent. Je n'arrive pas à retenir les larmes qui me brûlent les joues.

-On va rester là à rien dire ? **S'enquit Will au bout d'un moment **

Je ne tiens plus, je dois leur dire.

-Will, Al, je ne voulais pas, je suis dés...

-Ne t'excuse pas Tris **me coupe Al, il a les yeux rempli de honte.** C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je m'en suis terriblement voulu. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Mais...** je renonce pour Al, je me tourne vers Will**, Will...

-Tris **dit Will** Tu as fais ce qu'il y avait à faire, on ne t'en veut pas dans les deux cas.

Je lâche un soupir. Malgré ce qu'ils disent, je ne cesserais jamais de m'en vouloir. J'ai refusé de pardonner à Al et j'ai tiré une balle dans la tête de Will pour me sauver.

-Vous êtes là pour « m'aider » à faire mon choix ?...**demandais-je mollement**

-Tu as tout compris **répondirent-ils d'une même voix.**

-Je ne veux pas choisir.

-Tu es obligée **dis Al**

-Pourquoi ?!

-Car tu le dois, tu as le choix Tris ! Tu crois que nous on a eu le choix ? Enfin Al lui l'avait** -ce dernier détourna la tête, honteux-** mais moi je ne l'avais pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu décides de tout abandonné par simple regret. Par la culpabilité ou je ne sais quelle autre raison stupide !

Cette reproche me confirme qu'il a menti, qu'il m'en veut, surement à cause de Christina, j'aurais dû essayer de le réveiller ! J'aurais dû le faire ! Mais malgré moi, je suis en colère contre lui.

-Je voulais me sauver ! Et après tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu avoir des regrets ! Je n'ai pas pu tenir une arme pendant des semaines, je me réveillais en pleure chaque nuit car je vous voyais mort tous les deux, par ma faute ! J'ai voulu tout abandonner par remort ! Je voulais sacrifier ma vie à n'importe quelle occasion juste pour ressembler à mes parents et ne plus souffrir chaque jour ! **Je baisse le ton de ma voix **Alors s'il vous plait...** je prends une grande inspiration** ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai peut être plus envie de me battre finalement, je veux peut-être que tout cesse.

Mes paroles résonne dans ma tête. Les mots étaient sorties tout seuls, comme aux sièges des Sincères quand je suis passée sous le sérum de vérité. Donc serais-ce la vérité que je viens de dire ? Je veux vraiment mourir ? Je pense que oui...

Je détourne les yeux, chassant les larmes de colère qui brûlent mes yeux.

-Je veux mourir, je veux mourir, je veux mourir...

Al pose une main hésitante sur mon épaule, je ne le repousse pas. Il relève mon menton et plein d'assurance -je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça- il dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

Je suis un peu gêner par son geste -mon côté Pète-Sec qui revient- il le remarque et devient écarlate.

-Hum... Désolée... **il se racle la gorge.** Tu n'as pas à avoir l'impression que tu dois faire le choix, si tu sais déjà ce que tu veux. Si tu veux venir avec nous, alors viens. Si tu veux rejoindre Chris, Caleb, Tobias et les autres, alors va si. Ne te retiens pas ici juste parce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ou que tu as peur de continuer de vivre. Des choses incroyables t'attendent probablement, ne laisse pas tout tomber pour une question que tu as perdue beaucoup de monde.

Je l'écoute sans réagir, les yeux clos. Je ne sais vraiment _pas_ quoi faire. Après tout, mourir n'est pas si mal... Peut être que je ne veux plus souffrir ? Je passe le relais à quelqu'un, c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne tiens plus.

Will et Al me prennent dans leurs bras, je ne dis rien, on reste juste là. Finalement, je sais, je sais que je veux partir avec eux. Avec Uriah. Avec mes parents.

Au moment où j'allais leur répondre, une douleur violente me vrille le crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Al et Will ont disparu à leurs tours.

J'hurle et m'accroupie, la tête entre les mains. Je peux sentir le même fil qui m'entraînait vers la mort dans le labo d'armement, les mêmes bras de ma mère qui m'emmenaient avec elle. La mort. Je sens la mort qui m'emmène peu à peu vers elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus envie de lui résister. J'ai fait mon choix. Caleb, Tobias, Christina et les autres se remeteron de ma mort. Ils continueront de vivre, ils auront des enfants, deviendront vieux, auront une grande maison. _Ils seront heureux_. Je ne veux plus lutter.

Et soudain, alors que je me laissais tomber peu à peu dans les abysses de la mort, j'entends sa voix. La voix de Tobias qui murmure dans mon oreille les mots qui rallument la flamme qui s'éteignait peu à peu en moi. « Je t'aime... Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois...». Cette phrase fait écho dans ma tête, elle repasse en boucle « Je t'aime, je t'aime je t'aime... » une envie brulante me consume de l'intérieur. Ainsi qu'une grande culpabilité... Moi aussi je veux avoir des enfants, devenir vieille, être heureuse. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime aussi.

La même rage de quand j'étais chez les Erudits renaît, comme un phoenix renaît de ses cendres, l'envie de vivre renaît en moi. L'envie de me battre même but. _Vivre._ Pour tous ceux qui sont encore en vie. Pour Tobias.

Je _dois_ vivre.

**A/N : Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai été longue à la poster, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, j'ai eu quelque soucis personnel mélanger à ma connexion internet de caca:3. Dans ce chapitre, je voulais que vous vous sentiez comme Tris, perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire et changer d'avis toutes les deux secondes aha ! J'espère que j'en ai pas fait de trop:S. J'avais l'esprit un peu embrouillé aha !.. (Insomnie quand tu nous tiens!)**

**J'hésite aussi à alterner les POV de Tris et Tobias. Pas tout le temps, je pourrais toujours en faire un de temps en temps. Vous pouvez donner votre avis dessus ! Merci pour tout... **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je ne possède pas la trilogie « Divergente » tout reviens à son auteur, Veronica Roth.**

* * *

><p><em>Bip Bip Bip<em>

_Quelqu'un pourrait arrêter ses fichus « bip » ?_

Voilà des heures et des heures que je n'entends que ça. Je me sens trop faible pour bouger, trop faible pour tout.

_Où est Tobias ?_ J'ai entendu sa voix, celle qui m'a redonné la force de me battre pour quelque chose, pour la vie.

Mais à peine sorti de cette salle blanche et enfin avoir dit au revoir à mes proches, toute la douleur m'est retombée dessus, d'un seul coup... Je sens bien ma difficulté à respirer, ce poids qui pèse sur ma poitrine. Et cette solitude. Cette solitude qui m'étouffe. Peut être que nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit et que tout le monde dort.

•xxx•

Au fil du temps, je sens un peu plus les choses, je suis plus sensible à ce qui m'entoure, sentir le léger drap qui m'enveloppe, j'entends même des murmures, incompréhensible, comme les paroles d'un fantôme qui chuchote à ton oreille. Comme si j'étais au fond d'un océan.

•xxx•

J'ai retrouvé tous mes sens, j'ai souvent entendu les médecins parlant de moi. Ils pensent que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller, que j'ai besoin de temps, ils n'ont pas tort... Aucun de mes proches n'est encore venu me voir... J'aimerais tellement pourtant... Mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger... Ou peut-être ai-je peur de le faire? Peur de me réveillé et de devoir affronter la réalité à nouveau ?

•xxx•

Christina. _Christina_. Je peux entendre ta voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte -je suppose qu'il y en a une-. _S'il vous plait faites qu'elle vienne_... A peine ai-je eu cette pensée que j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, puis quelqu'un qui s'assoit à côté de moi et me prend la main. Christina, enfin.

«Hey Tris, les médecins ont dit que sa t'aiderais peut-être si quelqu'un te parlais. J'vais peut-être aussi avoir l'air débile de parler à quelqu'un qui ne m'entend probablement pas. »

_-Si, je t'entends, mon dieu, qu'est-ce-que ça me réchauffe le cœur d'entendre ta voix à nouveau.-_

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous étions tous dévastés quand on a cru que tu étais morte. Plus personne n'osait parler, c'était vraiment le silence.

Ici tout à changer, rien n'est plus pareil. Mattew et les autres dirigeants commencent à essayer de stopper le système des factions, on se demande tous ce que ça va donner. Rien ne sera plus comme avant hein... Plus de longue conversation sur les gâteaux à la cafétéria des Audacieux aha... »

Plus de factions ? Je pense que je m'y habituerai... Ah, nos longs débat sur les gâteaux... Il ne reste plus que nous Chrissy... Elle respire un bon coup, je peux entendre le tremblement dans sa respiration.

«Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point Quatre est dévasté, »

_-Je devrais être triste, mais il n'y a qu'un seul mot qui reste figé dans ma tête : « **est** » ?-_

« Il était incontrôlable, seul quelques personne, moi y compris, pouvaientt l'approcher sans finir avec un poing dans la figure. Il c'est un peu coupé de tout, même après que les médecins aient découvert que tu es encore en vie. »

Je me sens définitivement coupable de tout ça. Je l'ai changé, en une meilleur personne et maintenant en quelqu'un d'insensible au reste du monde. Mes actes l'ont changé. J'aimerais qu'il vienne... Et comme si Christina lisait dans mes pensées, elle répond à celle-ci :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt. A venir te voir. Il a peur de souffrir, peur de devoir te perdre à nouveau. Il a vraiment souffert Tris. Il a même voulu prendre le sérum d'oubli. Mais je l'ai arrêté à temps et il a compris que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. »

_Merci Christina, je ne te remercierai jamais assez._

« Tu nous manques à tous, Tris. Ton sourire de tous les jours malgré tous les problèmes, ta mauvaise humeur de certains matins, ton regard quand tu es _heureuse_... **Elle pousse un soupire**, Reviens-nous vite. »

Elle embrasse ma joue et s'en va.

Si seulement je pouvais pleurer. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit sur Tobias, je l'ai détruit, je l'ai brisé.

•xxx•

Dans les jours qui suivirent, de plus en plus de monde venait me voir. Cara, Caleb, Christina et même Zeke :

« Salut Tris,

Bon je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je voulais que tu saches que on va bientôt dispersé les cendre de... Urie»

Il lâcha un sanglot, vu à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'avoir perdu un autre de mes meilleurs amis, je n'imagine pas comment il ressent la perte de son frère.

« Et on voudrait tous que tu sois là. Je sais que Uriah aurai voulu que tu sois là, histoire de raconter deux trois trucs qu'on ne savait pas sur lui... »

Je peux sentir un sourire triste sur son visage. Peut être que ça lui fait du bien de parler de son frère à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas voulu parler de Will, Al, de mes parents, j'ai tout laissé pourrir à l'intérieur de moi.

« Bon, les gars ont besoin de moi, tu apprendras tout ça quand tu sera réveiller. »

Je l'entends ce levé et au moment où il appui sur la clenche de la porte il dit

«Tobias à besoin de toi. Comme nous tous. »

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en va.

Je me remet encore en question. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai de ci important pour que tout le monde ai besoin de moi ?! Je n'ai pas de grande valeur après tout.

•xxx•

La douleur, la douleur. Ce n'est que ce que je ressens. La douleur qui m'oppresse, qui m'empêche de respirer. La douleur qui m'écrase la tête. Je. Ne. Tiens. Plus.

•xxx•

Et soudain, le silence qui régnait jusque là est brisé par le long hurlement déchirant qui s'échappe de moi.

•xxx•

_*« Béatrice, ne restes pas trop longtemps devant le miroir, tu connais les règles. _

_-Oui papa... je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace, je viens d'avoir neuf ans, dans sept ans je choisirais ma nouvelle faction._

_-Papa ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être comme toutes les autres factions ? Et avoir le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ?_

_-Béatrice, tu ne dois pas poser de question sur ça. C'est comme ça et ça le restera. Maintenant, veux-tu commencer à préparer le dîner avec Caleb ?_

_Je hoche la tête avant de baisser mon regard vers le sol, Caleb est déjà dans la cuisine. Chez les Altruistes nous n'avons que le nécessaire. De la nourriture fade et simple, aucune chose que nous, les enfants, devrions tous espérer. Je pense qu'être Altruiste nous fais grandir trop vite. Nous devenons trop mâture à un jeune âge... Au même moment de ma pensée, ma mère arriva, nous souriant à tous._

_Elle avance vers moi et plante un baiser sur mon front_

_-Comment c'est passée votre journée ? Demanda-t-elle_

_-Très bien, merci Natalie, et toi ? Questionna mon père à son tour._

_-Très bien aussi._

_Ma mère est une belle femme, elle le serait encore plus sans ses cheveux attachés et ses vêtements gris terne qui couvre tout son corps..._

« ELLE SE REVEILLE !

Tout le monde hurle autour de mon lit.

- 10 mg de morphine ! Vite !

-Son cœur bat trop vite !

-Où EST DOC ?

Mon corps ce convulse et ce tord dans tous les sens.

-PUTAIN VOUS ALLEZ L'APPORTER CETT...

•xxx•

_« Béatrice Prior... Audacieux. »_

_Je suis égoïste, je suis courageuse._

_« Prête, Pète-sec ? Me demande Zeke avec un petit sourire narquois. J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes. Tu devrais être en train de pleurer ou de hurler de peur._

_-Je te l'avais dit, intervient Uriah, c'est une Audacieuse pure et dure. Allez, grouille-toi un peu !_

_-Mollo, petit frère, ou je pourrais oublier d'attacher tes courroies comme il faut. Et là... SPLATCH !_

_-Ouais, ouais, fait Uriah, et là, maman te bouffe tout cru._

•xxx•

_-_Tatychardie ventriculaire !

-Ses plaies sont infectées !

-PAS LE TEMPS ! SON COEUR VA S'ARRÊTER ! _Merde_...CHARGEZ A 130. Prêt ? Dégag...

•xxx•

_-Tu me plais comme tu es. Tu es super intelligente. Tu as du cran. Et même maintenant que tu sais pour Marcus..._

_Sa voix s'adoucit._

_-...tu ne me regardes pas comme un chien battu._

_-Parce que tu n'en es pas un._

_Il me fixe en silence. Puis il me touche le visage, se penche vers moi et sa bouche effleure mes lèvres._

•xxx•

-Il me faut 5 mg de pénicilline ! L'infection est étendue !

-PERSONNE NE L'AVAIS VU AVANT ?!

-Qui était de garde aujourd'hui ? !

-Pourquoi personne n'a vérifié ses blessures ?!

•xxx•

_« -Tu ferais bien d'accélérer ton processus de pardon, parce qu'on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour..._

_Ma voix se brise et je n'arrive plus à me retenir. […]_

_Mes larmes m'empêchent de voir Christina, mais ses bras se replient autour de moi, me serrant comme un étau. Elle sent l'huile de noix de coco et son corps dégage une impression de puissance, comme pendant l'initiation, quand elle se tenait suspendue par les doigts au-dessus du gouffre. A ce moment-là -il n'y a pas si longtemps-, je me voyais comme quelqu'un de faible comparée à elle maintenant sa force me fait espérer que, moi aussi, je pourrais devenir plus forte._

_On est à genoux toutes les deux sur la pierre du couloir, agrippées l'une à l'autre avec la même énergie._

_-C'est déjà fait, murmure-t-elle. C'est ça que je voulais te dire. Que je t'ai déjà pardonné._

•xxx_•_

-Il va falloir opérer !

-Maintenant ? Mais tous les blocs sont occupés !

-ALORS DEBROUILLEZ-VOUS POUR M'EN TROUVER UN TOUT DE SUITE !

Les bruits de pas s'active autour de moi. Une piqûre se fait sentir dans mon bras puis quelqu'un se penche à mon oreille et murmure

-Tu es forte, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Et ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

•xxx•

_**-Maman ?_

_-Oui mon ange ?_

_Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder la question. J'avais un peu peur de lui demander._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passera si je ne suis pas Altruiste ?_

_Elle me regarde d'abord comme si elle cherchait à entrer dans ma tête, pour trouver quoi me dire. Mais son visage s'adoucit et elle me sourit_

_-Tu fera le choix que tu voudras. Toi seule peut choisir. Si tu ne te sens pas à ta place ici tu es libre de ce que tu veux._

_Je réfléchis une seconde à ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'ai pas ma place chez les Altruistes, c'est évident, je ne pourrais jamais être comme eux. Et si je n'ai pas non plus ma place dans une autre faction ?_

_-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuit-elle, quelques soit ton choix, je t'aimerais toute ma vie._

_Elle se lève simplement et dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne, je lui souris puis retourne m'occuper du repas pour ce soir._

•xxx•

J'émerge peut à peut du brouillard qui voile mes yeux, j'aperçois des formes, des ombres, avec des voix étouffer. Quelqu'un plante une lumière aveuglante devant les yeux, je grogne et pousse difficilement la lampe avec ma main.

-Tris ? Tris ? Vous nous entendez ?

-Mhh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ?

Ma voix est rauque et ma gorge me fait souffrir. Je me rends compte que j'ai terriblement soif.

-Au, excuse-moi, tu dois avoir soif... **dis l'homme qui se tient devant moi,** tiens, bois ça.

J'attrape le gobelet qu'il me tend et le bois d'une traite. Je me raccle la gorge et essaye de parler.

-Merci... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer ? **Je répète.** Et qui êtes-vous ?

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu quelque part, à vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose.

-Je suis ton as été dans le comas pendant près de un mois et demi. David, notre _ancien_ dirigeant t'a tiré dessus alors que tu essayais de répandre le sérum d'oublies. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, on peut appeler ton cas « Experience de Mort Imminente ». Tout faisais croire que tu étais morte, mais ton cœur battait toujours.

Il marque une pause, comme s'il attendait que j'enregistre tout, je hoche la tête et il continue :

« L'autre nuit, tu t'es mise à hurler, on a tout de suite su que tu étais en train de te réveiller. Mais quelque chose clochait, ton cœur battait trop vite.

Puis on a découvert que tes plaies –il montre des doigts des douloureux bandage qui recouvre mon corps- c'étaient infectées. Nous avons dû t'opérer d'urgence pour enlever le plus gros de l'infection.

Heureusement, tout c'est bien passé et tu va très vite récupérer tes forces, si tu continues comme ça, tu pourras sortir demain soir.

Je lui souris faiblement, au moment où j'allais lui demander ce qu'il c'était passer durant mon comas, quelqu'un ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

-Christina

-Tris !

Elle se jette littéralement dans mes bras, je pousse un soupir de douleur mêlée au soulagement.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je suis juste tellement heureuse de te voir réveiller...

-Ce n'est rien, moi aussi je suis heureuse.

On reste dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues. Le Doc prends enfin la parole.

-Je vais vous laisser entre vous, je viendrais vérifier tes bandages et tes points de sutures plus tard, Tris.

Je hoche la tête et il sort. Je retourne mon regard vers Christina, un grand sourire sur mon visage.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... **murmure-t-elle**

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

-Je ne vais pas trop traîné, il est tard les on m'attend quelque part, tout saura tout bientôt.

Elle m'étreint une dernière fois puis se lève.

-Je viendrai te chercher demain soir, pour aller à la cafèt'.

-Sa marche.

-Je t'aime Tris. On se voit demain, essaye de... dormir !

Elle a raison, je me sens bizarrement très fatigué.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire... Je t'aime aussi, à demain.

On se sourit encore une fois et elle part. Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit pour finalement m'endormir, lentement.

•xxx•

Lorsque je me réveille, je vois quelqu'un à mon chevet, mais il met plusieurs minutes à voir que je suis réveillée, ce qui me laisse le temps de reconnaître, c'est Matthew. Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi, avec une expression de surprise.

-Oh ! Hey Tris ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Merci. Quel heure est-il ?

Il regarde sa montre.

- Presque 19h30 et c'est normal. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses.

Je hoche la tête. On reste silencieux pendant un bon moment, ne sachant trop quoi dire, je décide de rompre le silence :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de changement ses derniers temps ?

Il eu l'air surpris de ma réponse et je me rendis compte au même moment que j'avais entendu cela quand j'étais encore dans le comas.

-Euh.. Et bien, oui. Nous avons instauré un nouveau système. Il n'y aura plus de faction, la ville sera entièrement reconstruite.

-Oh...

-C'est un peu comme un nouveau départ.

Je hoche encore la tête, les yeux dans le vide. _Un nouveau départ ?_ Chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'avoir un nouveau départ, tout finissais par s'écrouler. Tout partait en poussière.

-Tris ?

Je lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

-Personne ici ne t'a abandonné, tout le monde te soutient et on voulait tous que tu le sache.

Je reste silencieuse, répétant la question indéfiniment dans ma tête, _pourquoi ?_. Pourquoi on a besoin de moi ? Encore pour des recherches scientifiques à cause de mon stupide ADN ? Ou encore parce que je me suis sacrifiée pour mon frère et qu'ils pensent que c'est quelque chose _d'incroyable_ ? Je décide de changer de sujet.

-Euh, quand-est-ce que vous commencerait à déplacer les habitants de... la ville ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs ? Avec tout ce qui c'est apparemment produit...

-Tu le sauras bientôt, l'autre base est actuellement en mission pour obtenir des rations. Nous n'avons donc pas assez d'hommes pour contrôler le mouvement.

Je le regarde avec de grand yeux, incrédule, une_ mission_ ?

-Mais... De quoi vous parlez ? Quelle mission ?

Il doit vraiment avoir l'air confuse, car il se contente de secouer la tête en soupirant.

-Ce sont des informations que tu apprendras par la suite, tu n'es pas encore en état de tout savoir.

Je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance. De ne servir à rien, d'être inutile !

Doc (ou ,urn, mais il préfère ce surnom) entra au même instant dans ma chambre, les bras chargés de paperasse.

-Bien Tris ! Je pense que ton état est assez stable pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici. Mais ne fait rien de physique ou qui demande trop d'effort. Repose toi le plus possible.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, Doc nous fit un grand sourire à son tour et après ses quelques recommandations, s'en va.

-Merci beaucoup Matthew,

Quelques minutes plus tard, les infirmières ont refait mes bandages, mes blessures sont encore douloureuses, mais supportable. Je finis de mettre mes affaires dans mon sac et sors de la pièce pour me diriger vers la cafétéria. Christina devait venir me chercher, je décide donc de l'attendre près d'un mur voisin. Je m'y adosse et me perd dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas attire mon attention à l'angle du couloir. Pensant que c'est Christina, je m'en approche discrètement, pour la surprendre.

Je tourne à droite, m'attendant à voir Christina, mais au lieu de la voir elle, avec son sourire et ses yeux pétillant, je vois des yeux bleu nuit intense, sans émotions, qui se changent en un regard triste remplis de douleur à la seconde où ils se posent sur moi. Je prononce son nom dans un murmure.

_Tobias_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Les cours, les cours, les cours... A votre avis, bonnes ou mauvaises retrouvailles ?:3**

**Tout « long » texte (paragraphe) en italique précéder de « * »et « ** » sont de mon inventions, le reste des textes en italique sont des citations des livre Divergent et Insurgent.**


End file.
